


Dwarven Love

by ShadowCr0w



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A little angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCr0w/pseuds/ShadowCr0w
Summary: Cute moments with Lace Harding and her boyfriend, the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste who is also a mage, Kenzin Cadash.
Relationships: Cadash/Lace Harding
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Dwarven Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cartadwarfwithaheartofgold (manka)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manka/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

"You didn't have to do all this for me." Lace murmured quietly at her date's general presence. Even as she said that, she couldn't help but look around in wonder at all the dancing lights that were happily bobbing up and down, a few even twirling in tune with their caster's emotions. "I appreciate it, but aren't you afraid of getting in trouble?" 

"Who is going to believe that their Dwarven Inquisitor is the one casting the spells, my dear?" Kenzin chuckled, his voice rumbling in his chest and tickling Lace slightly with the reverberations. She could feel his grin widen when she giggled before he nuzzled his nose into her hair, which she had in a different updo this time. "You look beautiful, might I add." 

"Shut  _ up _ ." 

"You do! I swear on what little honor I have!" He laughed loudly this time, throwing his head back and letting the sound spill forth from his chest. Kenzin's beard tickled the back of her neck while his arms drew taught in an effort to keep her from moving away while he got a good laugh out of his little joke. "You know I don't care what you're wearing, you will always be the most beautiful woman in Thedas." 

Lace cursed her face for heating up, knowing that it'd show up on her ears too and highlight her freckles. At least he would think it endearing and wouldn't give her too much shit over it, Kenzin would just make her blush more and she'd just have to plot devious ways to get her revenge on him when he wasn't expecting it. 

"You're full of it." She reached behind her head to pat his cheek affectionately. "But it's nice to feel beautiful." 

"Did you like the gift I left? I pulled it right out of an undead for you." 

"It was sweet! Like a cat leaving his person a damn bird." She responded to him affectionately. Kenzin pinched her side so Lace rolled over and pinned him down, straddling his hips. She smirked at the little dazed expression on her face, still not used to her moving so fast or her using her speed for an advantage over him. "Too slow." Lace poked his nose. 

He tried to bite her finger as she pulled it back to protest the sudden change of position but he was not in any real hurry to move out from under her. Instead, he sat back up so she fell into his lap and greeted her with a sweet little kiss that sent a pleasant shiver down her spine. 

"Would you like to retire before anyone sees us doing anything… hmmm, ah yes, inappropriate in the garden?" Kenzin asked, his prim and proper voice a direct contrast to the meaning behind his words. 

"You read my mind." Lace responded, hopping off of him and offering him a hand to help him up. Kenzin eagerly took it, snuffed out the lights and led them away to his room, hand in hand.

\------------

"My darling, why are you-?" Kenzin frowned, his eyebrows furrowing as he watched Lace sit on top of Bull's head with a maniacal grin on her face. He wasn't sure he  _ wanted  _ to know but nevertheless, he was intrigued as to what his girlfriend and best friend were up to when he wasn't around. 

"Mayhem!" Lace screeched, she put her whole self into it as Bull followed suit, then proceeded to run around the courtyard. Both of them yelling, laughing and startling the general population of Skyhold with their shenanigans. 

Cassandra stopped beside him, confusion clear on her face as she watched the antics going on between the two. She looked down at Kenzin, eyebrows furrowed before she asked, "I have a wonder, what is happening over there?" A wince crossed her face when Bull crashed full force into a fencepost, tearing it down in one swift pass before continuing on in his little fun rampage with Lace still on his shoulders.

Kenzin shrugged. "I am just as lost as you are, Seeker." He watched as Bull and Lace's race around the courtyard came to a spectacular end, Krem leading the chargers to tackle Bull while one of them grabbed Lace from his shoulders so as to not squish her under the weight of a full grown Qunari.

"I suppose I should go check on them." Kenzin muttered and bade Cassandra farewell before he headed over to the mess of bodies on the ground. They were laughing, or at the very least amused, so he wasn't in any real hurry to break it up. Though he was concerned for Lace, her tiny figure having gotten lost in the pile of Chargers, Kenzin fully trusted them to keep his girlfriend safe. 

And safe she was, she popped up from a few bodies, an exhilarated grin on her face that only seemed to grow impossibly wide when Lace spotted Kenzin coming into view. She tripped over Dalish in her hurry to get to him, but she barreled into Kenzin and let herself be swooped up in his strong arms. Her laughter only grew in volume and beauty with him, a fact he genuinely treasured in the small moments, especially when he didn't have her by his side. 

"You have been causing trouble." He told her, only after setting her firmly down on the ground and greeting her with a soft kiss to her cheek. "Ruining a merchant's stand, inciting confusion… to name a few." 

Lace suddenly turned coy. Her arms tightened around the back of his neck and she drew him closer so she could whisper in his ear. "Well, then-" she was still breathless, her voice took on an  _ intriguingly _ husky note- "what does the Inquisitor say is my punishment then?" 

He flushed at her suggestive tone. "Darling! We are in  _ public _ !"

"That's never stopped you before."

Well, shit. She had Kenzin there. On some of his, braver days as it were, he could be seen leaning close to her and whispering such wonderfully dirty things to her that a pretty blush would spread across her face. Varric always took great joy in teasing them when he was around to catch Lace acting like a woman being seduced for the first time.

However, they didn't  _ have  _ to be in public. "Come then, Bull can clean up the mess  _ he  _ made." He said slyly, tugging her away from the crowd that was lingering in his peripheral.

\---------

At the end of it all, Kenzin knew a few things to be certain. His job as the Inquisitor may end but his role as a hero would never. He would always be seen as their saviour, the one who stopped Corypheus and his armies from destroying Thedas while he knew there was a bigger threat coming in it's own time.

The second was that despite all the clamour and fuss he received from the world, nothing beat the after. The small moments like this right now where he was with his girlfriend in their chambers, scantily dressed and enjoying what skin to skin contact they could while still wearing their smallclothes.

"Are you okay?" Lace asked softly, staring up at him with her eyes full of tenderness and love for him. One of her hands reached up to push a braid away from his face then gently scratched into the stubble that was on his face after a tragic incident forced him to shave his beard. "I know you've been through hell before but…"

Kenzin reached up with his own hand, cupping hers against his cheek and sighed contentedly. No matter what did happen, as long as he had her here with him, then he'd always be alright in the end. "I am  _ alive _ , my darling. I feel extraordinary everyday I get to have you here." 

She flushed and ducked her head away, tucking her face into his chest to avoid the soft, sappy smile on his face. "Shut up." Lace murmured even as his chuckling disturbed her hiding spot. She grew serious again quickly, reconnecting their eyes to implore him to answer her without all the romance in his tone. 

Kenzin thought about it for a few moments. The battles leading up to this point in time had taken their toll on him, the politics even moreso. Being the leader of the Inquisition was no small feat and it was no wonder that everyone kept expecting him to break at a moment's notice. 

However, that being said, he truly, genuinely felt like he was okay. Maybe he wouldn't in the future, but he was alright  _ now _ , with Lace by his side. 

Hopefully forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Come check me out on tumblr @shadowcrow!


End file.
